


His undying fidelity

by weebBoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Cheating, Evil Tony Stark, F/M, M/M, Murder, Poisonings, Smut, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebBoy/pseuds/weebBoy
Summary: Lying next to each other in a puddle of cum and sweat after sensual activities they discussed their plan.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	His undying fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I have the tendency to write fanfics then just randomly stop. I really hope this isn’t too graphic.

It was a normal Sunday. Nothing different about it. After an avengers mission Tony went to work off the steam of battle at his not quite lover but lover’s house. As soon as Tony arrived it had been a mix of limbs and lust, a beautiful concoction of moans and kisses. Tony knew it was wrong. Wrong for him to do evil with his lover behind the avengers and Pepper’s back, he knew cheating was wrong but is the only way. The only way he could keep his double life separate was to do the wrong thing, yet he didn’t give a fuck. This world had made him evil so he made the world his bitch. Tony and Loki both came with a snap of their hips and loud groans. Tony pulled out of the God beneath him and lies down next to the pale flushed body. Loki snuggled up to the body next to him. “Bet you’ve never came that hard with anyone, huh?” Tony said with a cocky smirk causing Loki to blush a bright blue. “I have not,” Loki murmured shyly. He always was shy when it came to Tony, that was the effect he had on him. Tony made the usual sassy and snarky god blush and bashful. “We need to get rid of Lady Pepper as I said before you pushed me on the bed and proceeded to take me.” The god said. “But how? We can’t make it too suspicious ya know?” Tony replied quickly. “Strawberries and arsenic, that’ll surely kill her.” “Why both?” “We have to make sure she dies, she’s allergic to strawberries as you said and arsenic will surely end her,” Loki hummed as Tony nodded. It was a sunny and beautiful Monday. A little cold but still beautiful outside. Pepper was sitting on the couch watching some show about baking. How ironic. Tony carried the strawberry muffins Loki baked on a plate and a mug of coffee and arsenic to pepper. He smiled and put the poisonous treats on the table. Pepper smiled and picked up the muffin and bit into it before chewing and swallowing and taking another bite. Her lips and tongue started to swell and turn red, she immediately spit out the muffin and reach for the mug. She drank every drip of the poisonous brew. The now red woman clutches at her throat and abdomen doubling over in agony. Pepper’s throat began to tighten up and her panicked breath became wheezy and sporadic. She gasped and wheezed and clutched at her throat and chest. “T-t-Tony ple-ase help,” she managed to gasp out. Loki appeared next to Tony and smirked. “Are you going to help or not dear?” He asked knowing damn well no one could help or save her. Pepper looked back and forth between the two men in front of her. The anaphylaxis causing her to throat to swell and the arsenic causing her to vomit made her choke even more. With her restricting throat the stomach acid, muffin, and arsenic tonic could not exit. “My god that’s disgusting,” Tony sneered. “It seems she’s lasting longer than we both thought? I surely thought she’d be dead by now. Her death seems very agonizing and painful, I kind of feel bad for her.” Loki admitted with pure disgust on his face from the display of the dying woman in front of him. Tony shrugged and kissed his Lover as Pepper’s life slowly left her body. She died watching the man she loved kiss another man. A man who was a villain, the man who killed eighty people in two days. Loki and Tony both cleaned up the crime scene and got rid of the body and all the evidence. Tony really could have broken up with her but what’s the fun in that? After they made sure there was no way they could get caught they fucked on every surface on Tony’s floor. Once again covered in sweat and cum they discussed a way to get rid of the avengers permanently.


End file.
